


Assumptions

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drinking Games, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assume wrong, you drink, assume right, they drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This Idea has been in my mind for a while and I haven’t gotten around to it until now.  
> this took me a month because i got lazy  
> sorry guys

Aiden sighed; finally a moment to relax after everything had gone to hell 3 months back.  
The motel they were in was small with only 1 rickety king size bed, the whole floor was carpeted except the kitchen area which was just a small stove and a ragged fridge with a white tiled island.  
T-Bone poured both of them shots as they sat at the small round table in their motel, right across from each other as they prepared for a game.  
The game honestly had no real name, it was probably all over the internet in variation but T-Bone had told him about it in his own special drunken way.  
The bottle was unlabeled, it smelled strong and Aiden slipped of his coat and vest and sat down comfortably in a loose t-shirt, eyeing the other man as he tossed his button collar shirt on the single creaky bed in the room, they had both placed their shoes by the doorway, after making sure it was perfectly secure.  
“Let’s do this” T-Bone said with a smug smile, rubbing his hands together as he sat down, pulling his sleeves on his long shirt up once more.

T-Bone grabbed his glass, looking at the other hacker with bright unhidden excitement, “Rules here are simple, Aiden”  
He lifted his glass and Aiden rested his arms on the table, “if you correctly assume something, I drink, if it’s wrong, you drink, and vice versa”  
“I go first” T-Bone beamed, the smile now replaced with a vicious grin, “I hope you brought up your fuckin tolerance cause the first time we drank together was a doozy, ya’ light weight”  
Aiden chuckled, “Yeah I get it, just don’t smash me through a window again”

“Okay let’s see, T-Bone pondered as Aiden sat back in his seat, “I feel like you have an accent and you’re trying to hide it”

Aiden rolled his eyes as he downed a shot, technically T-Bone was right, it only came out when he was on high doses of pain killers though, but he gave him that one, “Seriously?”  
Aiden nodded as he put his cup down and refilled it as T-Bone looked at him with shining eyes.  
“Say something” T-Bone demanded more than asked and Aiden laughed as he put his refilled cup down on the table.

“I’d rather not” Aiden mumbled with a teasing smile and T-Bone huffed in fake disappointment.  
The younger male looked at T-Bone and tapped his glass with his finger and hummed, “on the subject of languages,” Aiden lifted his glass a bit, tilting it towards the man across form him “I feel like you know a second language though, T-Bone”  
The hacker grabbed his glass and downed it quickly with a smirk, “Ain’t you fucking correct” T-Bone hummed with a pleased expression.  
Aiden raised an eyebrow, “really? What language?”  
“Français” T-Bone mumbled, placing his head in his hands as one of them pored himself a new shot.  
There was a small shiver that shot down Aiden’s spine at the sound of T-Bone’s voice but he ignored it and instead went on with another question with a roll of his eyes, “Do you know it completely?”  
T-Bone grinned and continued speaking French, trying to irritate the other hacker, “Oui je sais il complètement, Aiden. Je ne suis pas une personne qui apprend choses à mi-course ”  
Aiden just looked at him, quirking his eyebrow once more, “seriously?”  
T-Bone shrugged and drummed his fingers on the table as he thought of a question, then snapped his fingers and pointed at Aiden, “Despite your fake bullshit non-caring vigilante facade I bet you adore anything cute, you’re probably wearing some pink kitty shirt, or you have one or something” T-Bone waved his hand in the air, laughing at the blush creeping over Aiden’s face as he took the shot.

T-Bone laughter slowly died down to a few hardly stifled giggles, “Okay which part was I right about?”  
Aiden slammed the cup down in embarrassment, “I was drunk once and I bought a shirt okay?”  
T-Bone began to laugh again, laying his face down on the table as his lungs burned for air, images of Aiden in a pink shirt with a cat popping up in his head as the laughter died down, making him heave for air his lungs couldn’t quite get.  
Meanwhile Aiden’s face got a darker shade of red, his ear tips burning with embarrassing heat, crossing his arms on his chest and pouted like a child.  
T-Bone lifted his head, looking at Aiden and his laughter stopped for a moment, “Vous êtes tellement mignon quand tu vas rougir”  
He blinked, the picture once more appearing behind his eyes and resumed letting out a few bemused chuckles.  
Aiden filled up his cup, glaring at the table before lifting his cup up with a tilt; “Okay Ray” Aiden emphasized his name with a hiss between his teeth, “I say you are Cajun, even just a bit”  
T-Bone shook his head and Aiden glowered, drinking another shot down, “seriously? You act like it”  
The older man chortled and looked at him with a renewed smug smile, “I sure do act like it don’t I?”  
“Have you ever eaten gator or frog legs, or whatever Cajun food is considered?”  
T-Bone nodded, “I might not have grown up Cajun but I did spend time over that side of the country”  
He placed his glass down, looking at Aiden with a smile.

“And with that Mr. Pearce, I say you don’t like cats” Aiden eyed him curiously, “I just admitted I bought a cat shirt where in the hell did you get that from”

T-Bone shrugged and watched Aiden down another shot “when you’re right you’re right” he said with a smug grin and Aiden just sighed, placing his glass down and letting T-Bone refill it as he thought of an assumption, “okay, you have more than one piercing and maybe a few tattoos”  
T-Bone nodded, taking his shot down and sighing, “Ain’t you bad at this game Aiden”

Aiden looked at him, “can I see them?” The older hacker was taken aback before nodding, pulling a hair tie from his pocket and lifting his hair into a pony tail, a few strands brushing his face before he tucked them behind his ear and let Aiden look at the multiple ear piercings he had.  
Two rather small gauges were placed evenly on both ears, the rings black and blue.  
Both ears had the same amount and the same kind, consisting of a black industrial piercings and a virtually handmade looking helix piercings.  
T-Bone looked at Aiden curiously, watching the man examine them closely with fascination bursting in those green eyes of his.

“Do you have anymore?” Aiden mumbled, his hands twitching by his sides as he watched T-Bone roll his eyes and open his mouth, his tongue studded with one black piercing.  
Aiden blinked, he stood up and got closer to T-Bone, cupping his face with two semi-rough hands, “how in the hell do I miss that?”  
T-Bone just shrugged and closed his mouth; suddenly Aiden asked again, “what else do you have?”  
“You’ve already had too much haven’t you Aiden?”  
Aiden nodded, “Just a bit, I’m on the edge of it” he teetered a bit as T-Bone pried his hands from said man’s face, letting them flop down to his sides.  
T-Bone started undoing his leather arm bands, placing them carefully on the table, letting Aiden look at his only water color tattoo of, “A fox?”  
The colors were a mix of blue pink and green, the fox’s tail curling around T-Bone’s arm as the body stayed on the underside; the colors looked like they were dripping off of his skin.  
It stared at Aiden with smeared yellow eyes, intensity in the inked skin.

He could only shrug as Aiden ran his fingers on the bright colors of the tattoo, not expecting T-Bone would have something like this as the man pulled off the other arm band, showing a few bits of black and white tattoos, his signature middle finger emoticon, a very much detailed skull, some words Aiden couldn’t quite understand, in some language he didn’t quite know, engraved on T-Bone’s wrist.  
“You know I’ve always wanted a tattoo or something but I’m scared of needles”

T-Bone smiled at him, “I’ll take you at one point, hug you when you start crying or something”  
Aiden laughed at the sarcasm, his heart involuntary constricting in joy at the actual thought of T-Bone wrapping him up in a hug.  
It was a pleasant feeling that surged in his stomach, making warmth course through his body.  
“If you really want to see all of my tattoos I’d have to take off my shirt” T-Bone explained and Aiden tried to settle his stomach, “I don’t mind, you have some pretty cool tattoos”  
The older man laughed as he took off he long sleeve shirt, sitting in the chair with the back supporting his right arm as Aiden went behind him, running his fingers on the spine zipper tattoo on his back.  
Aiden tried not to let his eyes run along every line of T-Bone body, from the scars to the defining muscles in the older man’s arms and stomach.  
Aiden’s fingers topped half way, feeling the bumps of his spine and refusing to go any further, “hey Aiden, Ima make like one more assumption, maybe two”  
Aiden shrugged, his eyes trailing the ace tattoo half hidden by T-Bone’s jeans, “go for it”  
T-Bone swallowed, this could all go to hell if he was wrong, he could fuck this whole thing up and probably end up having to get another room.  
Was the risk worth it? “Baiser ouais c’est” the older man mumbled and Aiden quirked his head up, “what?”  
With a little head shake T-Bone dismissed the tiny question and reached over for the bottle.

“Okay so” T-Bone took a deep breath, letting the air out slowly and handing the bottle to Aiden, “You like guys”  
There was a beat of silence and the only things T-Bone could hear were his own blood pump through his ears as fear made his stomach churn, his breaths becoming rapid while Aiden’s disappeared, his face dribbling out of color.  
The next noise was the squeak of glass as a sweaty palm tightened around it, making T-Bone stiffened at the fact he was right and looked at Aiden, only to find the other hacker looking right back at him with an unreadable expression.  
T-Bone reached over slowly, watching Aiden’s face as he touched the other man’s hand and that made Aiden flinch.  
He was scared of losing another friend; it was always a deep embedded fear which was the reason he was anti-social.  
He gave a small pat as he pried off the tight hold Aiden’s fingers had had on the bottle, holding it now he spoke again, “It’s your turn, Aiden”

Aiden frowned, expecting something else to happen, probably T-Bone saying he was disgusted to have slept next to him, something like that, Aiden assumed, was the typical reaction.  
And Aiden was most likely right, but T-Bone wasn’t exactly a typical person at that.  
Aiden sighed and cracked his neck, playing with the hem of his shirt, “Separate rooms?”  
There was only silence as Aiden held his breath again; he kept glancing at T-Bone whose lips were set in a straight firm line.  
T-Bone shook and Aiden’s look turned into one of confusion.  
Then T-Bone started laughing loudly again and Aiden jumped back, surprise taking him aback from T-Bone’s strong reaction.  
The Irish frowned and glared at the other as he finally became quieter, wiping fake tears from his eyes he looked back up at Aiden with a smirk and a glare was shot back at him.  
“Look Aiden-“T-Bone shoved the bottle back at Aiden and he stumbled, “I ain’t a homophobic piece of crap y’know-“He leaned back in the chair making it teeter off the ground as Aiden took a small drink still looking at T-Bone with a confused but now relaxed look, “also little…ah… company secret but Tobias ain’t exactly the straightest man ever”  
Aiden’s face let out a small smile and he shook his head.  
“Okay keep the bottle cause I’m going to say something else and it’s correct, and if it’s not go ahead and punch me if I’m not”  
Aiden sloshed the bottle as the older man clapped his hands together once and pointed at Aiden, “you like me”  
T-Bone grinned as the color completely returned to Aiden’s face with a deep red wave, the tips of his ears burning bright red in just a few seconds. “Well ain’t you easy to read Aiden?” he purred as Aiden took a gulp of the whiskey and put it on the table, Aiden opened his mouth and sighed, “ how’d you figure that out? And why?”  
“Aiden you’re smart as hell but you can’t figure this out I mean come on, also you were staring at me like I was a golden block or something” T-Bone pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the dumbfounded Aiden that just sat looking at him, confusion written all over his face.  
“Am I going to have to spell it out?” T-Bone mumbled, placing his hands on his knees, “no more alcohol for you it’s already killing your brain”  
Aiden placed the bottle down and frowned, T-Bone was actually sort of yet not really right, Aiden was on the verge of drunk, “okay here I’ll just say it, cause apparently you’re already brain dead” the younger male was prepared to retort but was cut off with his own breath catching in his throat as T-Bone continued, “I like you”

“Come on rainbow, breathe, don’t die on me now after my oh so dramatic love confession” T-Bone said with a grin, leaning back on his chair.  
“Why?”  
T-Bone looked at the other man, “what do you consider yourself unlovable, the cold hard vigilante thing repels people away?” Aiden slipped on a straight face and T-Bone laughed and the other followed until they were both out of breath, “No see that bullshit is just that, I like when you’re all relaxed, not saying that it isn’t hot though”  
Aiden shrugged and re-sat down crossing his arms on his chest, feeling comfortable once more, he started smiling at T-Bone, “I’m just surprised I’m your type honestly”  
T-Bone raised an eyebrow at him, “what you think I don’t like strong obvious bottoms with great asses?”  
Aiden sighed, his smile now a small grin as his cheeks started to get dusty with a blush, “No I mean I expected something completely different in your taste”  
The older man tilted his head, “Like what?”  
“Like, cute busty girls, and now I know you like guys I still feel like you like those cute hairless curvy guys”  
T-Bone sat up straight, hooking one arm on the chair, “First of all Aiden those are called twinks, second of all I kind of do, third of all, you’re making me sound like an old creep”  
Aiden chuckled, “You’re saying that like you’re not an old creep, I mean you know the term for cute curvy hairless guys, what the hell do you want me to say?”  
T-Bone couldn’t help but laugh, “Hey it gets lonely in Pawnee!”

They both snickered at that a deep comfortable silence settling in the air as they both went quite.  
“So what now, do we turn in or what, I drink one more I think I’ll get drunk”  
T-Bone snapped his fingers, pointing at Aiden “Light weight, but besides that I have an idea”  
Aiden sighed, leaning on his chair, “What is it?”  
“Let’s have bad porn sex!”  
Aiden blinked, “what?”  
T-Bone sighed, leaning forward, “I mean we already did the whole drinking then admitting each other’s feelings shit, now all is left is the cliché porn sex that one of us probably forgets in the morning!”  
The younger male sighed, “How much porn did you watch while you were in Pawnee?”  
“Years of it my friend, so you wanna do it? Wanna fuck like it’s a bad fanfiction?  
He raised an eyebrow at the expression, “bad fanfiction?”  
T-Bone smiled, “Lots of time by myself my friend, lots of time”  
Aiden chuckled, rolling his eyes as he stood up, “Yeah, let’s do it”  
T-Bone’s everlasting playful smile turned into a vicious grin as he stood up along with Aiden, grabbing his arm tightly and pulling him towards the bed. He turned so he was facing Aiden, walking backwards until his knees hit the bed. T-Bone turned Aiden with him, pressing him down into the mattress. His hands immediately finding themselves comfortable under Aiden’s black shirt; T-Bone started rubbing circles into Aiden’s skin as he slowly wigged Aiden’s shirt up.  
Aiden momentarily appreciated he had managed to get T-Bone half naked beforehand as he tugged his own shirt off, watching the muscles under T-Bone’s skin move and let out a small hot breath, tossing his shirt across the room somewhere. T-Bone ran his fingers across on the scars that were etched onto Aiden’s body like his, there were some bullet scars crossing his strong shoulders, a slash digging from his side and wrapping around to Aiden’s back. A few dips of skin ran across his arms, scars from shrapnel of grenades. T-Bone ran his hands on Aiden’s stomach, feeling the bumps of his six-pack with the small trail of hair leading to his chest. T-Bone’s hands brushed one of Aiden’s nipples and he grunted, raising his chest a bit as the fingers kept trailing along, pushing circles on his skin.  
Aiden’s own hands had taken upon gripping T-Bone arm, his other hand on T-Bone’s wrist, running the lines of the fox tattoo that was previously covered by the arm band, his eyes dashing between the ink and T-Bone’s face of satisfaction.  
The older man leaned down, his tongue lapping at Aiden’s hot s kin while his hands migrated south, Aiden moving his head to the side as T-Bone bit and nibbled on the skin, the grip on T-bone’s wrist slipping as the other became non-existent and flopped back onto the creaky bed.  
Aiden couldn’t deny he was enjoying himself, even with the chance of getting stubble burn becoming evident but that thought was quickly pushed out of his mind as he felt the migrating hands grip his ass, palming with a firm force, making Aiden jump a bit and shiver. T-Bone kisses had gone up, now being placed on the stubble of his jaw line and Aiden gasped a bit, feeling the fingers grab the back hem of his pants and give a little tug.

Aiden let go of T-Bone arm, heaving himself up with his forearms to let T-Bone tug his pants off, a line of hickies adorned Aiden’s skin and T-Bone felt proud about it as he gave one last tug, feeling the pants give and slide down to Aiden’s knees where T-Bone fully pushed them off until it was just a pile of denim on the floor. His hands were tracing around the growing bulge in Aiden’s boxers with earnest, his other hand cupping the younger man’s face as a slow kiss came into play, Aiden grunting with approval as he lifted his hips, trying to get more feathery touches. T-Bone nibbled on Aiden’s bottom lip softly, his fingers grazing Aiden’s cock through the continuing tightness of the black boxers. Aiden whimpered, tilting his head away from the kiss to take a breath, letting the older man attack his neck once more as he thrusted up, arching his back to lift his ass some more. T-Bone pulled back, his hands moving up to feel Aiden’s chest move with the deep breathy rhythm. Aiden watched him with invariantly excited eyes, his breath hitching as he watched his lover’s fingers slip into the waistband of his jeans, he couldn’t lie that he was excited for this. There was an obvious outline of T-Bone’s erection through his jeans, which he gave a small line stroke with his fingers before pulling his pants down slowly, watching Aiden’s eyes dash around and commit every detail to memory.  
T-Bone let his pants drop around his ankles and stepped out of them, pressing his hands on Aiden’s chest once more before running them down, leaning over the panting man with a smug smirk, his fingers finding the tightened material and giving a small press to the almost completely hard dick that was under the fabric. Aiden groaned, it was low and almost a purr when he felt the other man’s hands finally give him proper attention once T-Bone started pulling down the boxers, moving them down enough to let his cock out form the cruel confinements. Aiden looked at T-Bone, the man looming over him perfectly; his hand now pressed into the spot right next to Aiden’s head, staring at him with the same smirk, his other hand occupying itself with rubbing the head to get some pre in his palm. As soon as he did he gave Aiden a soft stroke, watching the way the man furrowed his eyebrows and gasped, a small breathy moan following. T-Bone set a slow place, the pre-cum providing as lube as he stopped working with his pam and instead actually gripped Aiden into his hand, the strokes becoming faster and Aiden’s breaths became quicker and a little bit louder.  
He ran his thumb along a pulsing vein and Aiden bit his lip, letting his eyes fall shut for the moment.  
Both of their pupils were dilated as they stared each other, T-Bone’s hand removing its contact form the stiff appendage and instead moving the boxers off completely, dropping them to the floor as his now free hand moved back to his own boxers, watching Aiden’s emerald eyes open dash down to stare at him remove the boxers.  
He pulled them off completely a lot quicker than he did with Aiden’s. Giving himself a few strokes with his still semi-wet palm until he was fully erect, he pressed their erections together and Aiden groaned in appreciation, his eyes still following every moment of the older mans’. Aiden sat up, quickly wrapping an arm around T-Bone’s neck to keep him up as his other hand batted away T-Bone’s, curling his fingers around both of them, giving a few strokes and T-Bone purred into the contact, his now free hand brining Aiden’s head closer into a harsh slow kiss. Aiden’s dry palm made T-Bone shift a bit; his other hand over Aiden’s moving it carefully.  
They broke the kiss soon enough for air, their lips still hovering over each other’s as Aiden muttered the first words since they started after T-Bone ducked to pull two lube packets from his pants, “You planned something like this didn’t you?”  
T-Bone gave a shrug, one of the packets between his teeth ready to tear, “you assumed correctly latter but I’ll drink to that later”  
Aiden rolled his eyes, watching T-Bone tear the packets and dribble the pack onto his fingers, tossing the other one on Aiden’s stomach and he shivered at the cold foil touching his warm skin.  
“Is this necessary?” Aiden mumbled as he felt the wet fingers poke at his tight ring of muscles as T-Bone pressed his free hand to his slowly rising chest.  
“Y’know Aiden I’m pretty sure it’s been like a year since the last time you’ve been fucked so yeah, this is 100% necessary” he mumbled back, pressing in one finger slowly, pressing it to the warm walls slowly but firmly, watching Aiden’s face with a set concentration.  
“6 months”  
“still a long time Aiden- wait a minute with who?” T-Bone asked, surprised, two fingers now inside Aiden, slowly stretching.  
Aiden let out a small moan, “Jordi”  
T-Bone tisked, his third finger slipping in much to Aiden’s delight, he could feel Aiden’s inside tighten and he let out a small hot breath, spreading his fingers and twisting them despite the uncomfortable positioning of them. His hand moved from Aiden’s chest to his hip, lifting them up and pushing his fingers down, almost immediately accidently prodding against Aiden’s prostate and was rewarded by a higher pitched moan, making him grin at the loud lewd sound. T-Bone pressed a bit harder, liking the way the vigilante squirmed a bit on the bed, the lube packet sliding off his skin but was quickly caught as T-Bone dropped Aiden’s hip. He pulled his fingers out of the younger man; the loss of the small stimulates making him groan in disagreement.  
T-Bone had placed the second lube packet in his mouth, his still wet hand placed on the base of Aiden’s dick, and the younger man wiggled his hips trying to get a touch from the lubed hand.  
He let out a huff as the fingers pressed into his skin, telling him to keep still as a small sound of plastic tearing filled the warm air.  
T-Bone gave Aiden’s skin one more press before removing his hand from the area and lifting it up. He cupped his hand and poured the lube in his palm, spreading his fingers a bit and let some of the still slightly cold liquid pour onto Aiden’s cock and that cause Aiden to jolt a bit, hi hips twitching upwards at the very cool dripping contact.  
T-Bone eyed Aiden, watching him let his head drop back onto the mattress and press his forearm to his mouth. He loved the way he was getting to see new collections of Aiden’s expressions, the way Aiden’s eyes were hazed and shiny with lust was his currently favorite part; the usually non colored face filled with a deep everlasting blush and that made T-Bone grin at him one more time before re-concentrating at the matter at hand.  
He grabbed his erection with one free hand and pressed the slowly warming lube to his head, hissing at the ever weird feeling. The clear liquid dripped down the sides and he gave himself a few strokes, watching the lube make his skin shiny as some dripped to the carpeted floor.  
T-Bone’s eyes glazed over for a moment and Aiden had lifted his head to watch the older man and his breath hitched.

Aiden dropped his head back down once it looked like T-Bone had finished prepping himself and moved towards Aiden, pressing their cocks together for a moment and before Aiden could properly react to the pleasant contact he had moved down, one hand moving Aiden’s rear closer to the edge of the bed when suddenly the blunt head of T-Bone’s cock was pressed up against the tight ring of muscles.  
Aiden stiffened before feeling the only dry hand T-Bone had run along his stomach, tracing the small curves of the muscles on his stomachs and the scars, “y’know the drill Aiden, Relax and enjoy, y’ don’t like something tell me”  
T-Bone had grabbed Aiden’s hips in a tight grip, the slicked up hand making Aiden hope T-Bone was a generous person; he gave a short nod, biting his lip as he felt T-Bone apply more pressure before slowly start to slip in.  
There, like always, was a dull throb of pain and Aiden let himself relax, listening how T-Bone kept cursing at the tightness, “are you sure you’re fucking relaxing?” the hacker hissed, his fingers digging into Aiden’s pale hips, the force assuring Aiden of future bruises.  
T-Bone stopped for a moment to let go of a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding; Aiden grunted, “Yeah I’m pretty fucking sure, asshole” he muttered under his breath, giving T-Bone a small squeeze to prove as such as he bit his lip and hissed, “holy shit you’re tight then, and so fucking warm”  
Aiden let out a small breathy laugh at the comment which was cut off as T-Bone resumed, this time until he was buried completely inside the vigilante.  
Aiden let out a appreciate groan, feeling T-Bone pull out shallowly and press back in at an agonizing slow pace. This pace was kept for a while as T-Bone allowed himself to pull back more form the warmth that was Aiden Pearce.  
T-Bone pressed in slowly after pulling all the way out, making Aiden whine at the slow pace, one of his hands running through his relatively short hair, the other one clenching at his own thigh, his nails digging into the soft flesh there in frustration at the slow man’s pace.  
T-Bone just grinned at the frustration forming on Aiden’s face as his fingers drifted form their position to run feathery light touches on Aiden’s side, causing goose bumps to reappear on the younger man’s skin.  
“I’m going to kill you after this I swear to go-“ Aiden started but was cut off by himself as T-Bone had suddenly pulled out and slammed back in, making Aiden’s whole body convulse at a hard pleasurable shock that left him breathless for a few moments.  
“Aiden being nicer can get you far in life” T-Bone muttered, his fingers back at Aiden’s hips with a small reassuring squeeze. Aiden huffed at that and nibbled on his lower lip, the pace picking up enough to make the creaky bed move and lightly touch the motel walls.  
Aiden for a few moments hoped there was no one in the motel rooms near him, but that thought was quickly lashed out of his mind as the pace only continued to steadily pick up and the grip on his hips became tighter. T-Bone hefted Aiden’s hips up in his hand, trying to switch angles trying to re-find that little part that would make his new lover see stars.  
His breathing was coming out fast, the bed was groaning in massive amounts of complaint that hardy went over Aiden’s ever growing moans as T-Bone pressed his toes to the floor to press downwards into Aiden, constantly shifting to find his prostate and watch Aiden squirm. To watch that face with the ever straightness fall apart while it screamed out in pleasure; with this in mind he leaned down to give the man a heated sloppy kiss, their tongues constantly pressing and curling around each other until they ran out of breath and had to pull back, but even with that one of Aiden’s hands had pressed itself in the back of T-Bone’s head, pressing him back into another sloppy yet passionate kiss after they had both caught their breaths. T-Bone shifted his hand from Aiden’s hip to his ass, giving a small squeeze to the firm flesh before lifting up from there and suddenly Aiden wretched back with a loud choked sob of pleasure, his fingers leaving the back of the other man’s head and finding themselves digging into the flimsy matters.  
Aiden had crossed his legs behind T-Bone’s back, keeping him in the perfect position and he stilled, watching Aiden pant as the little pleasurable shocks finally slowed to a stop.  
Aiden gave a small squeeze with his ankles and T-Bone shook his head, giving one shallow thrust enough to brush his prostate which was enough to make Aiden give a gasp.  
T-Bone bit his lip, his excitement rising as he saw Aiden was looking at him with fuzzy lust riddled eyes.  
He pulled back and gave one last soft thrust before firming his stance and grip and giving a sudden hard thrust, which Aiden let out a very vocal choked yelp, his fingers curling deeper into the motel comforters.  
The pace only continued the same way; every time Aiden involuntary screamed or mumbled his name between breaths it sent a very specific pleasurable shock down his spine.  
“Ray. T-Bone. Fuck, oh fuck!” Aiden moaned out, arching his back as the thrusts became quicker, his head swimming off the intense pleasure overwhelming his senses, his vision continuously blurring with stars as T-Bone prodded and slammed into his prostate.  
In all of it Aiden suddenly felt a now warm but slicked up hand start touching him, giving him hard and fast strokes in time with the thrusts; Aiden groaned in appreciation, his gingers finding themselves reaching out for the older man. T-Bone saw this and interlocked their lips together for one more quick kiss before T-Bone pulled back and started pressing new kisses into the younger man’s neck, feeling the way Aiden clenched and his muscles quivered around him, estimated that it was almost time to wrap this wonderful interaction to a finish.  
Aiden pressed his hips into the hand wrapped around him when the knot that had been growing in his stomach the whole time had burst, and there was a white flash of searing hot pleasure and he wasn’t quite sure if he was screaming or not as he came.  
T-Bone grinned as he came inside, his thrusts slowing to slow twitches of his hips as he rode of his orgasm high, the loud scream that had ripped itself from Aiden’s throat had died and he took a deep breath, pulling out and watching some of his cum come with him.  
“So Aiden” T-Bone muttered, managing to move his tired body onto the bed and dragging them both to the thin pillows that were on the bed, “what did ya think?”  
His speech was broken with pants and Aiden yawned, simply rolling around to curl and press himself onto T-Bone’s chest, to tired and to warm and happy to say anything on the matter.  
The older man sighed once he heard Aiden fall into a deep sleep almost instantly and grabbed the bedside lamp and threw it at the light switch across the room to turn the light off, which surprisingly enough worked.  
T-Bone looked at the younger hacker pressed onto his side and warped his arm around his shoulder, giving a squeeze which caused the sleeping man to nuzzle his chest.  
He quietly and slowly stood up out of bed, ruffling through the drawers for a piece of paper, tape, and a pen, all of which he successfully managed to find.  
T-Bone wrote a few things down and tapped it to Aiden’s face gently and crawled back into bed in his previous position.  
Later in the afternoon woke up to a snoring T-Bone and a note on his face that said, ‘We had sex in case you forgot, aussi je t'aime’ with a smiley face and Aiden growled and crumbled it.  
What a lovable asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Oui je sais il complètement, Aiden. Je ne suis pas une personne qui apprend choses à mi-course - Yes I know it completely, Aiden. I am not a person who learns things halfway
> 
> Vous êtes tellement mignon quand tu vas rougir - You're so cute when you're blushing
> 
> aussi je t’aime – also I love you


End file.
